The present invention relates to an apparatus for limiting a travel path of a running gear moving along a running rail of a type having at least one flange and a web.
German patent specification DE-OS 23 19 185 describes a travel path limitation apparatus of a type including two claw-like side elements which are formed with buffers and secured against opposite sides of the flange. A clamping unit in the form of a tie element braces the side elements together and presses the side elements, when being installed, against both sides of the flange. In addition, the side elements are urged by tensioning elements in the form of screws against one of the flange surfaces. When installed, the side elements have two aligned throughholes through which the tie element is guided. This conventional travel path limitation apparatus suffers the shortcomings that the buffers are always positioned on the inside of the flange. Thus, the use of this travel path limitation apparatus is not suitable for running gears in which guide wheels are disposed, when viewed in travel direction, in front of and behind the running wheels.
German Pat. No. DE 30 46 882 C2 describes a travel path limitation apparatus with claw-like side elements which can be affixed to the flange in two attachment positions through vertical rotation of the side elements about 180.degree.. For this purpose, the side elements have a first pair of aligned throughholes and a second pair of aligned throughholes in parallel disposition to the first pair of throughholes for selective disposition of the tie element. The securement of the side elements is realized in both attachment positions by two identical clamp pieces which have a triangular configuration in lateral projection. The attachment of the travel path limitation apparatus is realized by so disposing the clamp pieces on each side that their hypotenuse areas abut one another, with one of the clamping members being pressed by the tie element against the outside of the flange at exploitation of the wedging effect. The vertical positioning of the other (second) clamping member during assembly of the travel path limitation apparatus is realized by an oblong hole through which the tie element is guided. This conventional travel path limitation apparatus suffers the drawback of a relatively complex structure by means of the two clamp pieces, and thus requires a relatively complicated assembly. Moreover, this type of travel path limitation apparatus is not suitable in either one of the attachment positions for flanges with slanted inner sides.